1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ceramic heater applied to a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus such as a CVD apparatus and an etching apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of the semiconductor manufacturing technology, it is frequent that processing such as plasma etching, chemical vapor deposition (CVD) and ion plating is implemented for a wafer and the like. In the case of implementing such processing, a ceramic heater or the like is used as a device that heats the wafer. The ceramic heater includes a heating portion that mounts thereon and heats the wafer and the like (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H4-101380 (published in 1992)).
In the heating portion described in this publication, a printed electrode (film-like resistance heating body) that generates heat by being applied with a voltage is provided.
Here, a description will be briefly made of a manufacturing method of the heating portion of the ceramic heater to which the printed electrode is applied. A resistance heating body paste layer is formed on an upper surface of a temporarily fired body or sintered body of ceramics, the resistance heating body paste layer is embedded with ceramic powder from the above, and the ceramic powder is compressed and molded, whereby a molded body is fabricated. Then, hot press firing is implemented for the molded body, whereby the heating portion is obtained.